This NCD-LIFESPAN project seeks to increase capacity in Southeast Asia, primarily in Vietnam and secondarily in Cambodia, in regards to (a) developing culturally-appropriate, research-based treatments for mental health problems; (b) conducting intervention trials of these treatments; (c) disseminating research results to favorably impact service provision. The NCD-LIFESPAN project builds on two successful ICOHRTA grants, the focus of which has been development of a child- and adolescent-focused, research-oriented PhD Clinical Sciences program at Vietnam National University (VNU). In 2009 our VNU Master's in Clinical Sciences enrolled its first cohort of 15 students, and a second cohort of 15 students in 2010. In addition to providing the curricular foundation for the PhD program, the master's program will be used as a dissemination platform and as a structure for dissemination research for the evidence-based treatment programs developed through the VNU Clinical Psychology program. The NCD-LIFESPAN Specific Aims are to (1) enhance the VNU Clinical Sciences program through: (1a) support for further development of VNU faculty in regards to research, clinical, instructional / mentoring, and administrative expertise; and (1b) development of a Subspecialty in Trauma and PTSD that was identified as of particular need in Vietnam, and Cambodia; and (2) broaden the geographical impact of our program within Vietnam, and Southeast Asia by: (2a) increasing the geographical diversity of our graduate students based within Vietnam, by providing scholarships to students who live a significant distance from the university; and (2b) collaborating with the Psychology Department at the Royal University of Phnom Penh (RUPP), Cambodia, to enhance their graduate program in Clinical Psychology and Trauma Treatment, by providing (2b1) training for RUPP faculty at VNU, (2b2) technical support around curriculum development, and (2b3) funding for small collaborative research projects. Vietnam National University would be LMIC site #1, and the Royal University of Phnom Penh would be LMIC site #2.